The present invention relates to a distribution cable mounting device for fastening a distribution cable to a junction block of an electrical box.
Conventionally, the method of connecting a distribution cable to a distribution block inside an electrical box is done by inserting the conductor of the cable into a horizontal junction hole on the distribution block and then threading a screw rod into a vertical screw hole on the distribution block to hold down the conductor of the cable inside the junction hole. One disadvantage of this method is that the conductor of the cable may be damaged by the screw rod easily. Another disadvantage of this method is that the cable may be disconnected from the distribution block easily when it is pulled.